A Certain Magical Index One Shot Collection
by WhackuOtaku
Summary: A one shot collection for one of my favorite anime series of all time. Will mainly be Touma X Index but I might do some Touma X Misaka if Im feeling it. I am taking chapter requests so if there is anything you would like to suggest please leave a review and I will try my best to work on it. Please enjoy.
1. A Girl In Glasses

"Touma!" screamed a voice as he awoke with a sudden jump.

"Gahh! W-wha…" he said, rubbing sleep from his eyes but he barely had time to register what was going on before an indecent magazine was thrust into his face at high speed. Index stood over him looking very very angry.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she shouted.

"I..uhh…" but he couldn't answer her. Tears started to roll from her eyes as she sniffled.

"I hate you Touma!" she shouted, she flung the magazine to floor and stormed out of the room. Throwing the covers off himself, her ran out of the bedroom after her.

"Index, please, wait!" he shouted after.

"I hate you!" she screamed, slamming the door to the apartment shut. She was gone.

"Damn rotten luck!" he shouted kicking an empty can of soda in anger. The can ricocheted off the wall and hit him in the face. He groaned loudly and stumbled back into room.

Leaning over, he picked the magazine up off the floor and stared at it. A cute girl in a panties and a bra nibbling the end of a pair of glasses stared back at him.

'Glasses. Why`d it have to be glasses?' he thought to himself.

He put the magazine back in its once private place. 'How did she find it anyway?' he wondered. 'Surely she must know not to look under there.' Sighing loudly, he left the room and went into the kitchen.

"What`re you looking at?" he snapped at sphinx. Sphinx gave a small 'yeow' and curled up on the table. Touma sat down at a chair and petted the cat.

"I messed up Sphinx." he said. "I`ve got to try and make it up to her right?" The cat meowed again.

"But how?" He brought his hand to his cheek to think. He clicked his fingers as an idea popped into his head. "We know Index well, don't we? And what does she like most of all?" The cat meowed in response.

"Exactly. Food. But not just anything. And not just quantity either. It has to be something that means something to her. So she knows that I`m sorry." He petted the cat again and stood up and set to work.

* * *

After a while Index was back from her walk and had calmed down. She straightened the object resting on her nose and sighed.

'This better work.' she thought. She opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside.

"I`m back." she said flatly. There was no answer. Shutting the door behind her she went in further.

"Hello?" she said, raising her voice a little louder. A voice sounded from the bathroom.

"I`m just in the shower, I`ll be out in a minute." he shouted in reply. Index felt her cheeks heat up. Touma in the shower; water dripping off his naked figure; hot steam around his body… She mentally scolded herself for thinking dirty thoughts.

'I`m getting as bad as him.' she thought. Seeing something on the table she went to investigate. Lying on the table was a plate of jam covered toast and a little note.

 _'I wanted to say sorry so I made you some breakfast. I got your favourite jam too.'_ A smile broke onto her face and she sat down and started to eat.

A few minutes later Touma stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing his head with a towel and a nervous smile on his face.

He looked at her and gasped. She was wearing glasses. She heard his shocked gasp.

"What?" she snapped.

"N-nothing." he replied, shoving the thought from his mind. That wasn't a priority at the moment. He smiled again and sat down in front of her. "I see you`re enjoying your breakfast.

She turned her head to the side to avoid looking at him, and to make sure he didn't see her crack a smile.

"It`s okay." she replied, her voice still serious.

"I got your favourite jam for you. The one from your favourite store." he said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"I noticed." she said. He sighed quietly and looked down defeated. Index felt her heart twinge a little.

'Damn it. If he keeps that up I`m gonna break.' she thought. She continued to eat quietly, the sound of the clock almost deafening in the silence of the room.

She finished the last bite and crossed her arms and sighed loudly. Touma looked up at her, waiting for what she was going to say.

"Why do you have them?" she asked. Touma blushed.

"Why do you think?" he replied.

"Coz you`re a perv." she said. He laughed nervously.

"Heh…" She leant forward, her face still serious.

"Why do they all have glasses?" she asked. He mumbled something.

"Louder." she said. He mumbled it again, she still was unable to hear him. Leaning forward, she repeated herself, but much louder this time.

"Because I have a glasses fetish!" he shouted. She did a miniature victory dance in her mind. Her suspicions were true, so now surely if she was wearing these then he would find her irresistible. She leant back in her chair.

"Can I ask you something now?" he asked.

"I guess so." she replied.

"Why are you wearing those?" he said, pointing to her glasses. She felt herself blush a little and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Just felt like a change of pace." she replied.

"Oh really?" he replied, a cocky smile breaking onto his face. "You sure you don't have any other ulterior motive?"

"I saw the girls in those magazines. I wanted you to love me like you did those girls." she said softly. She paused for a moment and the deafening silence returned. Touma started to laugh.

"What`s so funny?" hissed Index.

"Of course I love you." he said, his smile changing from a cocky one to one of love and compassion. "How can I not love you? You`re a one in a million person. A crazy nun who I first met hanging over my balcony and with a head of thousands of magical books. No one else is like that. But what makes you more special is your kind-hearted ness and willingness to help anybody and everybody who needs it. There is no one else like you in the world Index, and that`s why I love you." Her serious act collapsed under his words. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh Touma…"

"Index." They both jumped from the table and brought each other into an embrace. She rested her head on his chest.

"I`ve prayed for the day when I`d hear those words." she said beaming with joy. He patted her on the head gently.

"Aren`t you forgetting something?" he said, smiling. She paused for a moment, confused.

'Forgetting something? Forgetting what?' she thought. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh I love you too, Touma!" she shouted. He smiled.

"I love you too Index." he said, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She giggled and the two collapsed onto the sofa together laughing softly.

 **A/N: Finally, a Touma x Index fanfiction. Am I right? I`ve been looking all afternoon and almost all fics on this site are Touma x Misaka. So this is for all those Touma X Index fans out there. I can`t be the only one…right? So if you enjoyed, leave a review. I love to hear your opinions. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	2. Thunderstorm

The rain hammered down hard on academy city; the downpour battering the glass windows of Touma`s apartment. Thunder rumbled loudly in the distance.

"T-touma?" whispered a voice from the door way. He looked up from his work towards the voice. Index stood quivering in the doorway; a frightened expression on her face.

"Yes Index?" he answered. She looked pale. "Are you okay?"

"W-well…" she began but a loud flash of lighting and roar of thunder interrupted her. She jumped in fright. Touma looked at the poor girl empathetically.

"Are you scared of thunderstorms?" he asked, but already knowing the answer. Index nodded slowly, almost looking embarrassed.

"I know you told me not to disturb you but I was scared and I didn't want to be alone…" she said softly, still standing by the door.

She was right, he had told her not to disturb her however when she was this scared he couldn't just wave her away. You`d have to have a heart of stone to do that.

"No no, it`s okay." he said. "You can stay in here with me for a bit."

She smiled and thanked him as he motioned her into his room. She sat down against a bookshelf, only a few feet away from where he was sat. They sat in silence for a while listening the tapping of the rain and the rumble of thunder.

With every flash of lightening Index would flinch a little. Despite the dim lamp being the only source of light in the room, Touma could see that after a while her eyes started to droop and she kept yawning.

"You tired?" he asked. She nodded gently, a tired smile on her face.

"But I don't want to go." she said. He nodded slowly as an idea formed in his mind.

"If you want, you could sleep in my bed for tonight…" he suggested. He waited for her reply.

"Thank you Touma." she said quietly, smiling with a light blush on her cheeks. She got up and gently climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over herself. Pulling the duvet up to her face, she breathed in heavily.

"Smells like Touma." she whispered. He felt his cheeks grow red.

"W-well duh." he said with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I do sleep there." She giggled softly but didn't say anything in response. The room feel back into a natural silence.

* * *

After a while Touma placed his pencil down on the desk next to him. He looked at his work proudly. He had finally finished. After over three hours of hard work his essay on a fundamental history of telekinesis was done.

He glanced over to his bed, where the sleeping nun lay. She looked so innocent. So peaceful. He moved a strand of hair away from her face. He smiled softly and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Index." he whispered gently as he left the room. As he did he could`ve sworn he heard her reply.

"Goodnight…Touma."

 **A/N: Well wasn't that sweet. If you liked it please leave a review. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	3. Homework

The sound of panicked scribbling of pencil against paper and the sound of the swoosh of pages turning filled the room. The led in Touma`s pencil snapped.

"Shit." he mumbled, tossing it aside and picking up a new one. Index turned the page of her book.

"You know you shouldn't do your homework late at night." she lectured, feeling happy that she had the moral high ground.

"Ahhh, can it." he growled.

"It would`ve been better to do it at night when you had more time and you were less tired." she continued.

"Everyone`s a genius in hindsight." he mumbled.

"Even me?" she asked with a small laugh. He didn't answer. Index went back to her book. A while passed as she was so caught up in it. Turning the page and realising that she was up to a new chapter she decided to stop. It was already pretty late.

"Touma, I`m going to bed." she said. He didn't answer. She looked up from her book.

"Touma?" she repeated. He was asleep, face down on the table, with his homework sheet next to him. She got up and walked over to the table he was sat at.

"Touma, wake up." she said gently, giving him a small poke. He didn't move. She sighed.

'What about your homework?' she wondered. An idea popped into her head. It was sort of her own fault that he was doing it this late since she had dragged him round the arcade all day. Looking down at the sheet she saw it was history.

'History eh? I know some stuff about history.' she thought. She picked up a pencil and sat down opposite him

'It was going to be a long night.'

* * *

When Touma awoke the light had broken the curtains. One thought suddenly flooded his mind. `My homework! I didn't finish it!

'"Damn. Just my rotten luck." he muttered.

Someone moaned in front of him. He looked up from the table. Index was sat opposite him, head on the table. He assumed she was asleep.

He gasped when he noticed what was in front of her; it was his homework, but it was finished. He could barely believe his eyes.

Picking up the sheet of paper from next to her, he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

She had finished the last half of his work for him Normally something like this would never happen to him, but today must`ve been his lucky day.

His phone dinged. It was an alarm telling him he was late for school.

Just his luck. Scooping up all his other work he stuffed them in his bag before looking back at the sleeping girl in front of him.

"Thank you Index." he whispered gently, leaning down and kissing her on the fore head. "I owe you one." He grabbed his school bag and left the room.

* * *

As soon as he had gone Index raised her head.

"You sure do." she said with a smile. Feeling her forehead with her hand she felt herself blush.

The boy she loved had just kissed. It was only on the forehead but by definition it was still a kiss.

Sphinx hoped onto the table next to her. She stroked the cat and purred.

"Do you think I should confess to him?" she asked.

"Yeow."

"Yeah, me too."

 **A/N: Oh look a cliff hanger. Will she? Won`t she? Find out…never. Because it`s a one shot. Anyway, the next chapter will be a little something for all those Misaka x Touma fans out there. So you can look forward to that. Anyway, thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	4. Hungry Like The (Were)Wolf

**A/N: Now, I know I promised a Misaka story for this chapter but… I wrote this one instead.**

"Do you know what day it is?" asked Index excitedly. Touma spooned some more cereal into his mouth and glanced at the calendar on the wall.

"October thirty first…so Halloween." he replied with virtually no expression in his voice. He was not a morning person.

"Exactly." said Index, her mouth full of toast. "It`s my fav-ack!" She coughed and choked on her toast. Touma didn't move.

"Don't talk with your mouthful." he said blandly. Index coughed and managed to swallow the toast.

"Whatever." she said before taking a drink to clear her throat. "Anyway, because it` Halloween…" she said, fishing around in her robe for something. "…I thought we could watch this." She pulled out a DVD case. On the front of the case was a picture of a wolf looking creature that was about to attack a woman wrapped in bloody sheets.

"It`s called 'Night of the wolf.'" she explained, grinning and holding up the DVD. "Apparently it`s the scariest werewolf movie ever made ever."

"Ever?" asked Touma, mocking her.

"Ever." replied Index, not noticing. Touma put his spoon in his now empty bowl.

"I thought you didn't like horror things." he said.

"No." Index said defensively. "I`m brave."

"I didn't ask that." said Touma, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Whatever." she said with a pout. "Are we going to watch it or not?" Touma shrugged.

"Yeah sure." he replied, getting up and taking his bowl and her plate into the kitchen. "As long as you`re not too scared."

"I`m brave!" shouted Index as she followed him into the kitchen. "I am!"

* * *

The day passed and night came quickly. At about nine at night Index got the DVD back out and put it in the television.

"Come on Touma!" she shouted. "The movie`s starting!"

"Yeah! Coming!" he shouted from his bedroom. The door opened and he walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to her. The menu came on and Index picked up the remote and hit 'play'.

The first twenty minutes of the film weren't that bad, only a few fake jump scares. But now things were really starting to get tense. The protagonists were spending a night in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

"But Sophie!" shouted a male character on screen. "I`m telling you I saw the beast go in there." The girl on the screen laughed.

"Ha. John, you`re such a coward there`s no such thing as…" Something out of shot banged and a low growl filled the air.

Index felt her hands starting to grow sweaty with fear from the tension. She looked up at Touma. His eyes were glued to the screen in anticipation.

"Please Sophie." begged John. "Don`t go in there." Sophie pulled the sheets off the bed and wrapped them around herself and she stood up and slowly walked towards the door.

'No you Idiot' thought Index. 'Don't go in there.' she thought.

"T-Touma, I`m frightened." whispered Index, gently tugging on his shirt sleeve as the woman on the screen put her hand on the doorknob. "I don't wanna watch it anymore." He sighed and put his arm round her, pulling her close.

"It`s only a movie." he said reassuring her. "It` not real."

As soon as he had said that, Sophie opened the door and the werewolf jumped out at her. She screamed as the beast tore her apart. Index shrieked in fright and buried her face in his chest. Touma flinched a little.

"W-well…" he stuttered as he gently prised the nun off him and stood up. "That was nice and all but I think I`m gonna get a drink." Index nodded and grabbed a pillow and squeezed it close against her for comfort as she watched the werewolf tear into Sophie as John ran away.

'Good idea.' thought Index. 'He clearly knows the best way to survive a horror movie; run away from everything.'

* * *

"Touma?" hissed Index. It`d be nearly three minutes. He should`ve returned by now. "Touma where are you?" She tried to lean forward off the sofa to see the door to the kitchen but it was no use. She would have to get up.

"Touma?" she said again, this time her voice was noticeably shaky. Standing up, she gently tip toed to the kitchen door. She had to stop herself from gasping. The kitchen light was off. Why? He was supposed to be in there.

"Touma… if this is a prank…" she warned, but there was still no reply. From where she was stood, she couldn't see anything through the blackness. Leaning forward from her position by the door the grabbed the remote and plunged and paused the movie.

The apartment plunged into silence. She put her ear to the small open space between the door and the wall. She could hear something. It sounded like heavy breathing…like panting…like a dog. Index felt her breathing grow rapid and jagged as she felt her beat so quickly it could`ve burst out of her chest.

"Touma are you in there?" she whispered, her voice barely audible. The panting suddenly stopped. She pushed the door open a little, just enough for her to get her arm through.

The light switch was on the wall right next to her, if she could just lean in a little further she could reach the switch without actually going into the room with…whoever or whatever was in there. Her fingers curled over the switch.

'Please Touma' she thought, breathing heavily. 'Please don't be a werewolf.' She flicked the switch on and light covered the room.

"Boo!" shouted Touma as he jumped out from behind the door in front of her. Index screamed in terror and fell back onto the floor. Touma broke into laughter as he looked down at the startled nun.

"Hahaha, you`re face…hahaha." he laughed. Index just looked up at him; startled. She started to cry.

"Touma…I thought you were a werewolf." she sobbed. The boy felt his heart twinge. It was kind of harsh to scare he like that. He crouched down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I`m sorry Index." he said. "I won`t do it again." She smiled and hugged him back. Suddenly she pulled back from the hug and her facial expression changed to one of anger. He looked down at her and saw her mouth open, revealing her teeth.

"Uh oh. My rotten luck." said Touma; he knew exactly what was coming next.

"Gahhhhh!" she screamed as she pounced on him and began to bite him mercilessly, not unlike…a werewolf.

 **A/N: She bites him. If you don't know what that was. She goes to bite him. But I`m sure you already knew that. Anyway, I promise that the** _ **next**_ **story will be about Misaka. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


End file.
